


Chasing your pretty scent

by Cake100ofem



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Clarke Griffin, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lexa, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, this is pure sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cake100ofem/pseuds/Cake100ofem
Summary: Lexa thinks Clarke is an intruder turns out shes the exact alpha she needs to satisfy her heat.





	Chasing your pretty scent

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this purely for fun to get my writing juices flowing. Its just pure sin, but those two are so cute together. This hasn't be edited all mistakes are mine sorry.

Lexa has her eyes squeezed shut, one hand circling her engorged clit, and the other hand massaging and kneading her over sensitive breasts. Soft, but dirty moans spill from her parted lips, her heart rate on the up rise. She was mere seconds away from tipping over the blissful edge of her fourth orgasm of the day.

You see Lexa wasn’t supposed to be in this position. No, she was supposed to be at her office. She was supposed to be pouring over the hundred plus pieces of evidence in the murder case she was currently working. But as biology would have it she was stuck at home, fingering herself into oblivion. Her heat had snuck up on her during the night, and when she had woken it had crashed into her like a tidal wave leaving a trail of flames all over her body.

Lexa begins to push two fingers into her dripping pussy, but before she can properly enjoy it she’s brought out of her heat induced funk when she hears a commotion coming from somewhere in the apartment.

Her whole being stills, and she holds her breathe for a few seconds just to make sure her mind isn’t playing tricks on her. When she hears the noise again she springs out of her bed, grabbing her satin red robe, and tying it tight around her mid-section. She rushes over to her closed door, leaning against it straining to hear who or what is in her apartment.

It couldn’t be Anya she reasoned she was on a business trip, and wouldn’t be back until Thursday. It was only Tuesday. It couldn’t be Raven either she had left this morning to go to some nerdy science convention three hours away.

There was only one other plausible explanation, it had to be an intruder. Images flashed through Lexa’s mind of all the cases she worked on of intruders breaking into people’s houses and doing god knows what to them. She was not going to be a victim in her own home. She may be an omega, but she was no weakling.

She quietly opens her bedroom door, tip toeing down the hall, slinking into the kitchen. The commotion is coming from Raven’s Den. Lexa grabs the nearest weapon she can find, a rolling pin, that will have to do she reasons. She tip toes out of the kitchen, and across the living room until she has her back pressed up against the wall.

All she has to do is turn the corner, and whack the intruder a few times with this, um, rolling pin. But something stops her. She takes one big whiff of the person in her house, and it’s not just any intruder it’s an alpha. Even though she’d rather not admit it, this alpha smells lovely. She shakes her head trying to clear it from the lovely alpha scent.

It’s now or never she preps herself. She turns the corner with the rolling pin out in front of her, and comes face to face with the most beautiful house invader she’s ever seen. Regardless the action causes both of them to scream in shock, and the alpha drops the paintbrushes in her hand.

“Holy fuck! You scared the shit out of me.”

“Who are you and why are you in my house?”

“I’m assuming Raven didn’t tell you?”

Lexa stands there in silence and Clarke takes that as her cue to continue.

“Shit. I’m sorry. I’m Clarke and you must be Anya’s sister Lexa, right?”

Clarke holds out her hand for a more formal introduction. Lexa doesn’t take it she doesn’t even move. She remains still and silent, rolling pin still firmly in the air.

“Right. Okay.”

Clarke chuckles nervously, removing her hand out from in front of her, and running it through her blonde locks.

“My roommate and her mate are trying to have pups. So, they sort of kicked me out of the house, and I really need to complete some art pieces. Raven told me it was okay to come over. I promise I’m a friendly. So, unless we’re going to make pie can you put the rolling pin down? Your kind of freaking me out.”

Oh yeah, the rolling pin. Lexas eyes dart briefly to the rolling pin still firmly in her hand and hoisted right at this alpha Clarkes face.

“You need to leave.” She rushes out before turning on her heels and leaving the room. Her heat induced scent filling Clarkes nostrils in her wake.

* * *

* * *

 

 Raven had warned her that she might run into Anya’s little sister but what she hadn’t warned her about was how fucking beautiful Lexa was and how deliciously tantalizing she smelt, especially during her heat. Clarke could smell Lexa’s heat lingering in the apartment when she first arrived, but she wasn’t one to intrude on something so personal until the source came barreling through the door with a rolling pin in hand and she was stunning, completely stunning it had Clarkes alpha roaring, and her dick stirring.

Her alpha was practically screaming at her to follow the heat induced trail and claim the sweet-smelling omega. But Lexa had asked her to leave and she was taught at a young age to treat omegas exactly how you would treat every other wolf.

So, she slowly started grabbing what she needed before heading for the door, her dick making everything incredibly uncomfortable. She slowly walked by what she assumed was Lexas room, the air saturated with the smell of cum, it made Clarke lick her lips as her dick twitched and her painful head strained against the rough material of her jeans.

She could swear Lexa’s wolf was calling out to her, beckoning her to come inside that room and take what her alpha was screaming for her to have. She closed her eyes trying to calm her alpha down and clear her head of the sex induced thoughts that were currently running wild in her mind. After a few moments she continues to the front door, her hand about to reach the door knob until she hears it, the sexiest moan her ears had ever heard.

She drops the stuff in her hands and heads back towards Lexa’s room her alpha encouraging her. If she was thinking straight she would have left minutes ago, but now her alpha was running the show. Just as Clarke is about to burst into Lexa’s room, she remembers she is indeed not allowed to do that. Clarke knocks on the door.

“uhm Lex-Lexa?” She squeaks out straining to hear anything, but all that was coming through were whimpers and moans. Clarke was a thousand percent sure she was going to explode in her jeans.

She knocked again and this time she heard it. She heard her name spill from Lexas lips encased between a very guttural moan. She grabs the handle and opens the door like she herself is the fucking flash.

Lexa’s scent hits her full force making her mind dizzy but her scent had nothing on the sight laid out before Clarke. Lexa was laying on her back the silky red robe open, exposing Lexa’s beautiful toned body. Her legs were spread open and she was fucking herself hard with a skin colored dildo. Clarke could see and smell her wetness gush out with each stroke Lexa made within herself. Her free hand was kneading hard on her nipple and her face was scrunched up in what Clarke could only describe as pure fucking ecstasy.

“oh fuck.” She whispers out. Her eyes squeezed shut as her dick gave a hard twitch and then before she knew it her cum was shooting out of her at full force, successfully ruining her jeans.

If she wasn’t so turned on she would be incredibly embarrassed she had cum without even touching herself at the first sight of a very attractive omega, like an adolescent pup. She would have to berate herself later because Lexa was currently staring at her. Her eyes wide with what Clarke could assume was fear, but she knew she could smell her alpha she had to have known Clarke was in the room before she had even opened her eyes.

Lexa had stilled all movements as she stared at Clarke. Clarke tried to swallow the lump in her throat as she watched Lexa’s eyes trail down to the source of her problems. She was still incredibly hard and there was a wet spot on her jeans right where she had cum moments ago. And now Lexa was staring hard at that exact spot, Clarke was mortified.

That was until Lexa licked her lips and spoke.

“Touch yourself.”

Clarke did not hesitate, she unbuttoned her jeans and pulled the zipper down, letting her jeans drop to the floor. She had gone commando not to be sexy but because she was too busy making art that she had forgotten to do her laundry, underwear included.

She breathed a sigh of relieve when her swollen dick was finally free, and she almost came again when she grabbed the thick shaft in her hand stroking herself. Lexas eyes never leaving Clarkes dick and Clarke could of swore she saw a gush of wetness pool around the dildo when she started touching herself. After a while Lexa continued to fuck herself with the dildo as she watched Clarke touch herself.

“Oh fuck.” Lexa moans out as she shoves the dildo deeper inside of herself. She was close and watching Clarke hungrily stare at her while she stroked her dick was turning Lexa on way more than she would ever admit outside of her heat.

She wants to feel Clarkes dick slam into her, she wants her to split her open. Her heat was doing naughty things to her mind. Any other day she wouldn’t even let an Alpha near her. she was a successful lawyer and she didn’t need the baggage of an alpha, the protectiveness, the jealousy, but now in the presence of Clarke and her delicious scent and her thick dick she couldn’t help herself she wanted Clarke all over her and her dick deep inside.

She slams the dildo as deep as it can go. “ahhhh” She moans out before her body lets go and her cum gushes out around the dildo, down her thighs and onto the bed beneath her. When she comes down from her high she opens her eyes to find Clarke panting and her dick head swollen and red. God, she really wanted to feel that inside but right now she needed cleaned up.

“Clarke. Clean me up.” She demands as she slowly removes the dildo, letting it fall beside her on the mattress. Before she knew it, Clarke was flying across the room and sinking to her knees, the top half of her body leaning against the mattress. Her tongue darts out, running smoothly up Lexa’s thigh, cleaning up her sweet delectable cum. The taste of Lexa’s cum is divine she tastes like heaven and Clarke cant get enough. She licks up and down both thighs earning a throaty moan from Lexa. Lexa was making this incredibly difficult. Clarke’s dick screamed at her to let go every time she tasted a drop of Lexa’s cum, but she had embarrassed herself enough.

She trails her tongue up to Lexa’s sex cleaning her up. She looks up at Lexa silently asking for permission to continue further. She gets her answer when Lexa grabs a handful of her hair and practically shoves her face into her pussy. Clarkes tongue darts out, sinking into Lexa’s cum filled pussy, she was in heaven she had to be. She must have died on her way here and was send straight to heaven. Lexa didn’t feel real she felt like and looked like a fucking goddess, nothing Clarke had ever seen before.

Clarke darts her tongue in and out of Lexas pussy as whimpers fall from Lexa’s lips. Her hands coming up to rest on Lexa’s thighs as she spreads her legs open wider. Her tongue moving to claim hold of Lexa’s swollen clit. Lexa screams out when Clarkes tongue sucks roughly on her clit. She starts rocking her hips trying to get as much friction going as she can. Her grip tightening roughly in Clarkes hair as Lexa fucks her mouth.

“Oh, fuck right there, don’t stop.” She begs, and Clarke has no intentions of stopping she was going to bring this gorgeous omega to the edge, that she was sure of. As she sucked hard on Lexa’s clit she slowly started to ease in one of her fingers. God Lexa was tight as fuck, sucking in Clarkes finger like she hadn’t just fucked herself with the dildo. She thrust her finger in and out slowly as she felt Lexa build up to an orgasm. “I’m close add another.” Lexa begs, and Clarke complies. She adds in a second finger picking up her pace. After a few hard thrusts and a stroke of her tongue over Lexas hard bud she feels Lexa’s pussy grab her fingers in a tight hold as she comes.

“Fuckkkkk.” Lexa cries out as her body spasms and her cum spills into Clarkes awaiting mouth. Clarke wastes no time drinking Lexas cum up like it is the best god damn thing to have ever gone into her mouth. It is.

Lexa pulls Clarke up her body smashing their lips together in a crushing kiss. She moans as she tastes herself on Clarkes lips her tongue dancing with Clarkes. She feels Clarke’s dick twitch against her stomach and she looks down while Clark takes claim over her neck, kissing and sucking. Clarkes dick is swollen, her head is red and leaking precum. She snakes her hand between their bodies, rubbing her hand over Clarkes sensitive head.

Clarke whines, she literally whines when Lexa touches her sensitive dick. God she was such a fucking pup right now. This omega had turned her into a whiny, needy fucking pup, she was so screwed. And then Lexa grabs firmly onto Clarke and begins a steady stroke up and down, completely driving Clarke insane.

“I want you inside.” Lexa rasps her breath ghosting over Clarkes face, sending goosebumps down her arms.

“Oh-okay.” Is all Clarke can manage to formulate into words. Lexa’s hand feeling too damn good. Lexa gives a few more pumps before stopping completely. Clarke gently grabs Lexa’s hand that is still gripping her shaft keeping it firmly in place. “please,” Clarke pants out. “please don’t stop.”

Lexa takes one last look at Clarkes angry red head covered in precum and takes pity on the beautiful alpha. She starts pumping again watching the way Clarkes face turns up in pure joy as little moans leave her lips. Clarke wasn’t like any other alpha she had met. She was respectful even under the trance of an omega in heat.  Lexa pumps harder and faster. She wants to watch her face when this beautiful creature orgasms. “Oh fuck.” Clarke moans out. Lexa strokes Clarkes dick one, two more times until she feels and hears Clarke fall over the edge. Her body goes taut, her eyes slam shut as she releases her cum all over Lexa’s hand and stomach. Lexa slows down her pumps helping ease Clarke down from her high. She watches in fascination and lust as Clarkes cum keeps spurting out, rope after rope and damn she has never been jealous of her hand before. She couldn’t wait to feel Clarkes cum explode in her pussy, she couldn’t wait anymore she needed her inside.

She rolls out from underneath Clarke, standing over the bed. She drops her robe letting it sink to the floor, her eyes never leaving Clarkes as she stares. She feels the stickiness of Clarkes cum on her stomach. Clarke watches as Lexa scoops up her cum on her fingers and brings it up to her lips. Lexa pushes her fingers inside her mouth and sucks.

“mmmm” She moans, and Clarke is about ready to explode again. This omega was driving her absolutely fucking crazy. Clarke tasted delicious Lexa decided. Her cum was just the right mix of salty and sweet, she wouldn’t mind tasting her again and again. But she was getting ahead of herself she wanted her inside, now, now, now her omega whined. “Come here.” Lexa demands and is pleasantly surprised when Clarke does as she is told. Clarke gets up off the bed and stands beside Lexa. Lexa grabs the hem of Clarkes shirt pulling it over her head, her tits bouncing free. It seemed that Clarke was not fond of undergarments. Before she could suck on Clarkes very voluptuous tits, Clarke is bringing her into a bruising kiss. God she is a good kisser. Clarke proceeds to kiss her over and over again letting her tongue duel with Lexas. Clarke leans her head down until her lips were wrapping around Lexa’s hard nipple. Lexa throws her head back at the sensation, moaning. Clarke is wickedly good with her tongue. She lavishes her tongue all over Lexa’s hard pebble, biting down gently, earning herself a throaty moan. Lexa lets her move to the other nipple giving it just as much attention as she did with the other one, her hand coming to rest gently on the back of Clarkes head.

“Are-Are you clean?” Lexa asks.

Clarke answers quickly. “yes.” before going back to Lexa’s nipples. Lexa pulls on Clarkes hair forcing her face away from her hardened pebbles.

“I need you to fuck me. I need it rough and dirty. Can you do that?”

Clarke nods her head a mile a minute. Yes, she could most definitely do that. She would do anything this omega fucking asked her.

“I only have one rule. Do not try to mate me.”

“Okay. I-I won’t.” Clarke stutters out.

Lexa lets go of Clarke and hops back onto the bed. She gets on her hands and knees, her face facing the headboard of her bed. She grabs a pillow moving it underneath her breasts and then leans down her ass the only thing firmly in the air. She turns her head to look at Clarke. “Show me what kind of alpha you are.”

That’s all it takes for Clarke to move into action. She swears she doesn’t even have control of her body, her alpha has taken complete control and is going to do exactly what this needy omega asked. She was going to wreck her dripping wet pussy. Clarke gets on the bed, kneeling over Lexa. She can’t help but stare at Lexa’s pussy, her wetness dripping down her thighs. Clarke grabs her dick smearing her precum up and down the length. Lexa is definitely wet, but she still doesn't want to hurt her. She hears Lexa sigh and she knows she’s teasing so she lines her dick up with Lexa’s pussy and slowly sinks the tip into Lexas silky heat. They action causes both of them to moan in unison.

“Fuck.” Clarke cries. she has never felt something so incredibly fucking tight and wet. Even though it was just the tip, Lexa’s pussy had grabbed a hold of her dick practically chocking her.  She takes her time sinking in further, watching the way Lexa’s pussy takes her inch by inch, until finally she’s seated fully in her omega. Woah not her omega not hers. Don’t fuck this up for me wolf she tells herself before starting a steady pace. Clarke pulls out the whole way making Lexa whine and then thrusts back in hard, Lexa’s pussy taking her in one swift motion. She continues the process each time thrusting in hard and faster.

“Fuck yes.” Lexa moans Clarke was splitting her open, it was just what she needed. She loved the feeling of Clarkes dick she wanted nothing more than to be fucked by it every second of everyday.

Clarke grabs Lexa’s hair in one hand while her other hand grabs a hold of Lexa’s shoulder. Clarke slams hard back into Lexa as she pulls her hair back. “Fuck Clarke yes fuck my pussy.” God what was she saying? She had never spoken like that during sex before in heat or not.

Clarke wasn’t one to usually talk dirty but seeing the way Lexa was loving the roughness she thought she would try it out. “Is this what you like? Hmm? you like my big dick deep inside you fucking you?” She pants out as she fucks Lexa’s harder, pulling her hair just a little tighter.

“yesyesyes.” Lexa moans out. She didn’t want Clarke to stop she never wanted her to stop. She was fucking her just right, exactly how she needed it.

“mmm you’re such a needy omega, aren’t you?” Clarke pants out continuing her harsh rhythm enjoying the way Lexa’s pussy squeezes her every time she slams back inside her wetness gushing out, covering Clarkes dick. “Fuck yourself on my dick.” Clarke rushes out as she slows her movements sitting back on her heels. Lexa whines when Clarke pulls away, how dare she stop fucking her. Lexa slams her ass back hard. Clarkes dick sinking back inside her. She doesn’t stop she continues to slam her ass back hard every time being greeted by Clarkes hard shaft. Lexa turns her head to look at Clarke. Clarke is biting down hard on her bottom lip as she watches Lexa fuck herself on her dick.

Clarke slides her hand over Lexa’s ass, giving it a firm squeeze. “That’s a good girl.” Clarke praises. Lexa moans loud as more wetness spills from her pussy. She never had a praise kink before but with Clarke she supposed she had an everything kink. “You take my dick so well, you’re incredible.” Clarke grabs a hold of Lexa’s hips, starting her hard rhythm again as Lexa continues to moan louder, her hands fisting into the bed sheets. Clarke leans her body on top of Lexa’s back as she fucks her harder. The slapping of skin on skin and breathy moans is all that can be heard throughout the room. Lexa was so close to coming all she needed was just a few more hard thrusts, but at the same time Lexa didn’t want this incredible fucking to end. She knew Clarke was close she could feel it by the way her dick pounded with each stroke and she could smell it in her scent. She really wanted to take Clarkes cum, Clarke wasn’t in rut, so she knew there was a likely chance that she couldn’t get pregnant, even still she would take care of it after she was out of her heat.

“I’m going to come.” Clarke pants out in between her harsh breaths. “I’m going to fucking come Lexa.”

“Come inside me, please come inside me.” Lexa whines needing to feel Clarke explode inside of her.

Clarke gives a few more hard thrusts before letting go completely. “take it, take it all.” She moans out as she comes inside of Lexa. Feeling Clarkes cum flood her pussy sends her into her own rough orgasm. Her body goes taut as her pussy spasms around Clarkes dick. Each rope of Clarkes cum sending her into another orgasm it’s like she can’t stop until Clarke stops. It is both exhilarating and oversensitive. After Clarke comes down from her high she slowly and gently lays both her and Lexa on their sides, her dick still seated snuggly in Lexa’s pussy. She had come hard, it was honestly the most intense orgasm she had ever had, it was definitely the most cum she had ever released, and yet she was still incredibly, almost painfully hard. Lexa was doing something crazy to Clarkes body.

It takes Lexa awhile to come back to reality. She had been fucked thoroughly and yet she still needed more, she needed more of Clarkes amazing dick, but she also needed rest. Lexa can feel Clarkes finger trace over her naked shoulder she can feel her eyes scanning over her body. Lexa slowly turns around and she almost cries when she feels Clarkes dick slip out of her pussy. What was wrong with her? She was a successful, independent omega and here she was almost in tears because some alpha’s dick-Clarkes dick wasn’t inside her anymore. She needed to get her baring’s back and her heat needed to end so she could get back to being her normal self. When she turns around she comes face to face with Clarke. She really is a beautiful alpha; her blue eyes were like looking at the afternoon sky. Not only was Lexa staring at Clarke, Clarke was completely staring right back at her.

“what?” Lexa questions softly.

Clarke tilts her head to the side before speaking. “You’re beautiful. I really wanna paint you.”

As much as Lexa enjoyed the compliment she really couldn’t do this mushy shit right now she didn’t want Clarke to get the wrong idea. This was just a fuck, this was just to help her through her heat and Clarke had to understand that. So instead of saying anything back Lexa pushes Clarke down onto her back straddling her. She grabs a hold of Clarkes hard dick lining it up and then she sinks down on it.

“how about you paint me with your cum?” Lexa whispers into Clarkes ear, biting down hard as she starts bouncing up and down on Clarkes dick and hopefully Clarke would understand that this is just what Lexa needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Give me a shout if you enjoyed it!


End file.
